Murder in Bikina Bottom
by cuttedmuffin
Summary: While trying to go to vacation, Gibbs team ends up in the land of Bikini Bottom and murder follows them their!
1. Chapter 1

Murder in Bikina Botomm

Ones apon a time, the NCIS gang was going to a vacation at the beach for spring break. "I'm so happy I cant wait to work on my tan!1" said Abbie. "Beach is gonna be geart!11" said Gibbs while ejackulating in his swollen painties. "I cant wait to plays with sadn castle!" aplaused Tony. Mcgee however was not so exstatic. He had enough with Tony DeNozos taunting and Ziva's sexual blackmail. He feel depress and wanted to keep his drink and his pocket. "Hey McGee, want to have geay buttsex?" exclamed Tonny. "No!" said McGee in a gay neard accent, "I will never have sex with you ever again!" Previously, Tony have gay sex with McGee while Ziva tainted him with pussy. His asshole felt very storng pain after the sex and he pooped sideways for a weak. "C'mon!" it will just be like old times sake said Tony and he pull down Tonies pants and stuck his long rod inside the nerds stinky bunghole. "Haha, you rape is getting funny!" said Ziva, the hot desert chicken with the huge milk jugs. She got on her nees and blew Mcgees ballsack with her mouth. "Will you guys stop it or I'll rape you with my sniper gun!" said Gibbs. "Shut the up fuck old man!" yelled Ziva nad she explode poop from her asshole and it hitted pore Abbie in her face. Everyone laughed but not Gibbs. He was not going to have any of it! "Wil you two cigarette boys stop anusing each other until I stop the van!" Gibbs was getting madder and madeer when sudennly the van drove of the bridge and into the ocean below! "Woah your going for a bumpy ride" said Gibs and they drove off the bridge landed in the water. Gibbs foot got stuck with fear and the druve through the kelp forest over the coral reef and past some rocks deeper and deeper itno the ocean when suddnley they landed in an unknown part of the sea. They got out of the van. "Is everyone all right" said Gibbs in a old mean guy accent. The team was a bit shakeup but other than that they were fine. But wear were they? They appared to be in a starnge place with giant pinaplle house, eastern ilsnad house and giant rocl. Whatt the hell is go on?

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Murder in Bikina Bottom Chapter 2

"Were the hellfuck are we?" asked Abbie. "i dont know but it make me horny" said Tony. Sunndely the dore open in the pinaple and a yellow sponge man with blue eyes and buck teeth named Spongebob Squarepants appar from the door. "Oh look knew freinds im Spongebob" said Spongebob. "oh hello im gibbs and this is Abby, Tony, mcgee and Ziva." said the big old man with the crusty jizz paintines. "do you know were we are?" asked tony. "bahahahahahahahaha! Silly your in the town of Bikini Botomm" remarked the fat stoute sponge in a gay accent. "who the fuck is going on heres." Said Partick. "hey partick this is gibbs and his team." Say spongebob. "fuck them and let me go back to my masterbat and weed!" said Patrick in a angry retard accent. Then he slam his rock back down and go back to masterbait to 2girls1cup and smoke his weed. "who the hell put a pole up his ass!" said Spongebob in an angry voice. Sunndelny spongebob watch ring! "uh ohh it's time for my work, I need to go to the krusty krab and see Mr. Krabas and Squidward." "I think we shoued follow him." remark Timothy McGee. "he might no someone who can help us get bakc on land." They followed spongebob and suddenly a skinny octosquid man with big nauses and red eyes filled with steamy crack filled anger came towards them runging and creaming. "wats a matter suqdiward?" ask spongebob. "MR KRABS IS MUDER!" said squidward in a panic nose accent. "WHAAGT! " excalme spongeboob. "HOW COULD MAN WHO PUT THE KRABS IN KRUST KRABB BE DEAD111! HE IS LEGEND OF IMMORTAL!1" screamed Spongebob in a gay voiced accent. "I dont know but he dead now and lying in his own tatard sauce." "uh oh looks like another marder mistery." said Ziva in a sexy accent. Wen they got to the Krusty Krab resturaunt they found Mr. Krabes dead in his office lying down. HE had a fork stuck in him and he was bleeding read blood all over and part of his excscoskeloton was tore of exposed the delicious karab meat to the water drowned air. His ass was alraedy infest with carrion eating parasites. "oh no mr. krabs no more glory!1" scremed and cry spongebob. Squidward said nothing and simply cred with tear sofrly as the crust from tear silk lined his eyes. After Ducky whelled his body away for investigation Abby had to cumfart Krabs whale daughter Pearl. "why must daddy are dead!1" scream Pearl. "I so sorry" say abby in an emo accent. "give pearl happy sex adn make feel better." cry Pearl. "I dont think that work very well" said Abbie. Pearl pull down her panties and reveal huge barnacle incrusted dick and lice infested pussy. Pearl was a tranny! A person who pack both gun and holster! "you need have sex with peark now!" pearn force abby to turn around and pull down pants and then she shove huge barnacle dick up abby butt. She fuck in and out which cause tears in Abbies guts. Then her hard barcnacle incrusted dick rip abbies poop bag wide open and her poop whent in the cuts in her guts and sting and infect it. "ugghh! I'm going to cum!" said Pearl and she came a punch of stinky semen and AIDS infested lce parasites which enter abbies bloodstream and make her sick permanent! Abby puke up a lot of cum frum mouth and then eyes roll back in head and she pass out laying a pool of semen and crawling lice.


End file.
